Psycho
by Everything Fades to Black
Summary: Gohan has changed. Since his father died he is now far from innocent. Two people can reach out to him, and bring out his old personality. Can they save the lost little boy inside of him? Or will they be to late? There will be Gohan/Lime and Gohan/Videl the permanent pairing is up to the reviewers. The first chapters have been finished. Rating subject to change.


Disclaimer: I'm posting this on a site called FANfiction, do I even need to say I don't own DBZ? Anyway I don't own DBZ, any of its characters, or the theme song. Happy?

_**AN**_

**This little section is for me tah have a little chat with you guys, define terms or things that might be unclear. **

**Yes I am rewriting this. Yes I'm thinking of following through with it, Yes I do enjoy author notes. Yes, Gohan is going to be majorly out of character, but for me it seems more realistic for him to grow angsty after such a tragic event. Yes, everyone else will be as close as I can get them to being in character for the means of my story. Yes, it's been forever since I've watched DB/Z/GT so I may need a few reminders and help keeping them in character.**

**No, Gohan is not his correct age in this story, he is 15 here, which will be talked about in later chapters. No, I will not be one of those arrogant authors who threaten reviews for chapters but I do appreciate any review no matter the intelligence level. That means flames are welcome as I would enjoy witty banter and sounding like a conniving donkey… I'm trying to keep swearing to a necessity so I'll go with more retarded terms. No, Gohan will not be as foul mouthed as last time and this will sound less like me ranting about his awesomeness and more like a simple tragedy, and I should have treated it as such the first time.**

**Questions are welcome. Reviews are appreciated and are subject to being read aloud by characters in a style of commentary you may find familiar.**

**A little poem may be included at the start of each chapter and will refer to something in the chapter, the general mood, ect.**

**The next chapter may be out as soon as a week, or as late as a year, this is just a refurbishing of what I already have and the rest depends on my motivation.**

_**Scene change start/end/change marker:**_** ~Psycho~**

_**Thoughts:**_'I wonder why I'm writing/rewriting this…'

_**Baka: **_Is a word meaning anything along the lines of stupid, idiot, fool

_**Kami: **_God

Here's a cruddy little haiku to start it off,

**I was a fool again,**

**I bash my head once, twice,**

**Then show my false face**

_**End AN**_

**Chapter One: Where, Oh where, has Gohan gone?**

**~Psycho~**

Chichi looked down at Gohan. She was about to wake him up when she started reflecting on his recent acts of aggression, angry outburst at the littlest things. She wondered if waking him is the best idea, or if she should have something more durable wake him up… Namely Goten.

Her thoughts started to lead elsewhere, started to question why? 'Is this his Saiyan blood? Is he going through this… stage… because of his heritage? I never was around Goku much at this age… and Goku has had plenty of outlets for his anger… Goku had enemies everywhere at this age, a whole army to destroy. Is this a side-effect from all this pent up power? I just want to know where the innocence he held before went... Did he truly blame himself for his father's death…?' Chichi's eye's wet and her head lowered, every time she thought about her late husband she couldn't help crying. She shed a few tears but knew she couldn't let Gohan see her like this.

Attempting to gather her emotions, she gently shook Gohan but jumped back when he snarled at her. 'Even when he's sleeping he's angry… Goku why… Why can't you come back? You bastard! You left me all alone to pick up the pieces…' Chichi could no longer hold back the tears; she let them flow down her cheek and crash down on Gohan's forehead. The sixteen year old, grunted at the warm droplets falling from above.

He had been dreaming… A very good dream to! He was eating the best food he has ever tasted…His father was eating with him… The innocent Saiyan warrior looked at his son with pride. He smiled, and started to utter the words he longed to hear. He started saying how it wasn't his fault that he died; he started to tell him how proud he was of him. But before he could finish his long overdue speech the dream ended. He woke up to the taste of a mixture of salt and water. He knew the taste very well as he would often fall asleep with his mouth filled with that taste; it was the taste of tears. Though these were not his own…

'That damn bitch!' She interrupted something so important to him, the closure he needed. He knew why he was awake so early, in an attempt to get her off his back he had promised he would go to school and meet kids his own age. 'Keyword meet; I never said I was going to socialize with the human filth populating the place called school.'

He shot up, eyes blazing a bright teal. "BAKA! Leave me alone for a bit! I'll be down in a few. In the meantime, get your ass out of here and make me some breakfast before I have to go to that form of hell!" Gohan screamed, immediately regretting his choice of words but refusing to apologize he stared defiantly.

After a few seconds of silent shock her tears flowed even more. She straightened her posture, attempted to dry up her tears and gained some composure before smacking him as hard as she could muster. Gohan sat straight unflinchingly, the only sign of here hit was a quickly fading red mark. She thought about slapping him again but decided against it. She knew she wounded him, not physically but emotionally. The glaze over his eyes he so desperately fought was the indicator, and she felt guilty. In an attempt to apologize she started moving her lips but before sound could pass through her lips he gave a simple command, "Out."

Giving up she left the room to cook a meal for three armies; or, in this case, a pair of hungry boys. 'At least their appetites never change…' The thought sparked a memory. She thought of a conversation between her and Bulma, something about the dragon balls and an attempt for Gohan to change. As the idea popped into her head she started to sing to herself a little tune she heard Master Roshi singing, albeit in a sad tune. "Find the Dragon Balls… Look out for them all… You can search around the world with me… Just promise me we'll stay the same…"

**~Psycho~**

Goku frowned, his meal went sour in his stomach. His attempt at communing with his son failed, he forgot to share the most important part of the conversation, the little meeting they had wasn't a dream. He felt King Kai coming his way and decided to put on his usual cheerful façade, after all, the King went through a lot to arrange this meeting that could likely never be held again. Entering dreams was usually reserved for gods… And if the highest ups ever found out about this… Kai would be missing more than just his planet…

**~Psycho~**

Gohan's wardrobe had changed a lot since his father's death, resulting in Gohan wearing one of his favorite bands muscle shirts and a simple pair of jeans. He never once cut his hair since his encounter with Cell and it grew out quite nicely. At least he thought, his mother on the other hand thought differently. He looked at his image in the mirror. 'Kami… I'm starting to look like my uncle... maybe it is time for a haircut.' He had to admit it looked pretty good though. 'Hmm… Maybe I have become a little vain?' He shrugged his own half question, half statement off and headed for the breakfast that he hoped awaited him. And to his chagrin there was only half the amount he usually ate on his side of the table. His little brother however had his full share and was staring greedily at the food. Gohan sat down while his mother gave him the thumbs up, avoiding looking at him while indicating it was alright to eat. When he was about to dig in he noted to himself that the meal weighed more than the table should be able to hold. If any normal person saw them eat they would most likely have a heart attack, in fact a few elderly gentlemen did the last time they went out to eat, which was most likely the last time they would ever go out to eat. Gohan came out of his thoughts when he found his little brother looking up at him with wide eyes, wondering why the food on his plate wasn't gone already, when his brother always finished before him.

Gohan smirked and said, "I'm not all that hungry, so why don't we play a game? The one to eat most of my meal will have the other one do there chores for the week." Goten nodded excitedly while Chichi frowned, but didn't say anything and just stood there, watching pensively at the ticking time bombs she called children.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" Goten screeched, and the contest began. Gohan put up faked effort, which was enough to convince Goten he was trying but Chichi could see he was letting him win. Her frown turned into a small smile as she thought her old Gohan wasn't completely gone.

After the war… err… Meal, Gohan grabbed his c-pod from his room and stated playing a new band with an odd name. 'The Satan City Heros… The singer is alright… the beats are good… but they give me a bad feeling… No idea why… Might want to take this off my c-pod…' He frowned then proceeded to gather his stuff and walk outside. After a quick internal debate of flying versus riding a magical freaking cloud, he decided on the latter. He called for nimbus and was slightly amazed when he hopped on. 'Still floating? I thought I would of sunk through by now…' Shrugging it off, he started the ride to his school, closed his eyes and went on to musical nirvana…

Gohan was approaching Satan City when a sudden tap on his shoulder woke him. A man flying… Not really unusual… at least when he recognized the person. This person however wore a superhero suit that Gohan didn't bother to take note of before he wacked the man out of the sky and into a nearby bush with minimal effort. Deciding on going to see Bulma after school to see why the hell there's a costumed freak with a ki level lower than Krillin's buzzing around and bugging him. Not thinking much else of it, he continued on his way to his school.

'Orange Star High… I wonder what would happen if it just magically… disappeared.' He warmed a ki blast in his palm jokingly. He knew he still couldn't take innocent lives this easily, but the thought did entertain him. Looking down to try and locate his destination, he saw a bank robbery taking place. He ignored it and continued to look for his school, after all it was none of his business, and the cops should be capable enough in a relatively popular district of the city. He looked at his c-pod's clock and realized he still had an hour before school started. So Gohan did the only thing he could think of, lay back, turn up the music, and relax.

**~Psycho~**

"Viper! What the hell man? Whatcha shootin at?" The bald man turned to face his partner. "I thought it was Satan's daughter's helicopter. Turns out tah be a yellow cloud. Strange…" Viper continued to stare into the sky, at that little yellow cloud, leaving his partner to snap him out of it. "Oh whatever! Let's just hurry up!" The pair of crooks ran over to their van, piled the cash in the back, and hopped in. While starting the engine the getaway driver heard a loud bang and smoke started pouring out of the engine. The three looked at each other in confusion. The first to speak was Viper, "That can't be the police can it?" The driver shook his head, "We have a police radio in here! I would of heard the dispatcher order some units down here!"

A knock was heard at their window, scaring the color out of the three robbers. Looking forward they saw a young boy, rage clear in his face. "You're right the police aren't coming, but you're gonna wish they were the ones dealing with you!" The boy pointed to his shattered c-pod, "Which one of you idiots shot towards the fucking sky?!" He screeched. The bald man gulped and felt sheer terror for no apparent reason, after all this was just an angry teenager, right?

The boy glared at him and his eyes started turning a bright, demonic teal. The bald man came to his senses and started to shoot at him. A smile crept onto his lips, "Poor little boy had his c-pod broken? Well yur gonna have tah deal with this too!" His two companions stared at him in shock, a bank robbery was ok, after all it was just money, but murder? What the hell was he thinking?

The bald man waited to see blood start pouring out from the boy's face but after a few seconds it never came. The boy ripped the door open and dragged the two men in the back out. "Looking for these?" The boy dropped five bullets onto the ground and watched as the man's face contorted into horror. The boy took a look at himself and showed the man he was not hurt. "See? Nothing wron…" It was the boy's turn to feel shock. "You. Fucking. Bastard," the boy spat out, "First! You put a fucking whole in my c-pod! Now you destroy my favorite headphones? FUCKING JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!" The boy picked up one the shooter by the throat and with his free hand grabbed the man's arm. "I'll make sure you can never fire a gun again!" And with that the boy proceeded to rip the man's arms off. The other man, still lying on the ground pissed himself, while the final partner in crime desperately tried to start the engine, only to find the boy must have somehow broke it. The pair of teal eyes faded revealing hard onyx ones. However the boy was still clearly enraged. He grabbed the man on the ground by the chin and looked him in his eyes, embedding cold, black, unfeeling eyes into the crooks mind. The boy spoke, "Tell the police a new hero's in town and he's taking fucking names, bitch." The boy proceeded to break the man's legs. Looking at the last robber, he saw a man who had lost his sanity, one who was gibbering and spitting random words. Deciding to leave that one alone, the boy went into the truck and grabbed enough cash to replace his c-pod and a little more. Sirens started to come within earshot so the boy flew away, leaving three mentally broken men waiting for the police to pick them up and put them in a cell far away from the monstrosity they saw. The men could only repeat several key descriptions of their attacker, all other words and thoughts leaving their minds, which would be the making of some rather off police statements.

**~Psycho~**

A man in a superhero suit rubbed the back of his head as he woke up, wondering just what in Kami's name just happened. Getting up and attempting to fly he realized his suit was broken. "I'll have to go see Miss Bulma sooner than I thought, besides… This Saiyaman gig isn't all I thought it'd be."

**~Psycho~**

Videl walked into the classroom and tried to understand what she just saw. She had been in the bathroom when all of a sudden she had an urgent communication from the chief. The order was to head over to the police station as soon as possible. But when she got there she was shocked. A lowly bank robbery was something she could expect, but this? Who… No… What… could have done this?

Deciding to try and pay attention to the lesson and deal with the situation later, she got into her seat, only for Erasa and Sharpner to immediately notice something wrong. They tried to question her but to no avail; the words she was mulling over in her head were too much. 'A black haired teen… Eyes both the brightest blue and the darkest black… New hero in town… Taking names?' To her it made no sense, she thought the man she spoke to was just delirious but after seeing his partner, the one without the arms… she started questioning everything she knew. She decided to take a break before her brain fried. She looked over at the teacher and heard a knock on the door.

"Ah class it looks like our new student has arrived!" she chirped. "I'm not supposed to say anything but he scored 100% on the entrance exams!" Their current teacher was blonde, very young, and VERY gossipy, she was like a little kid when it came to secrets. Everyone groaned at the thought of a show off nerd in their class, all except Erasa who loved new people. The teacher opened the door and her legs almost buckled. Everyone was curious about what she saw. They started spreading rumors about the new kid, while unknown to them he heard.

"Well come on in ! You look… different from what I expected but… OH MY GOD! You're… you're…" The teacher was cut off by a strong proud voice, "I'm what?" The teacher sighed and told him to come in. She whispered under her breathe, "Gorgeous…"

Gohan smirked and looked around the room to see girls nearly falling out of their chair from seeing him, some actually did and all of them had lust written all over their faces. The guys had their mouths open. The only people with different reactions was a raven haired girl with pigtails, who was staring him down, a bubbly blonde who was snapping pictures of him with her phone, and one face he would never forget. That face looked as if she vaguely remembered him. He almost forgot how different he looked back then, so he confirmed her thoughts with a childlike grin he hadn't worn in ages. "Lime!" She bolted out of her chair and hugged him. She gave him puppy dog eyes and said, "Go… Gohan?" He nodded. All of the girls, except for one shot envious glares at her, at the thought of him being taken. The guys however, seemed relieved. The girls were whispering how they were going to get back at her for taking this god away from them. That is until Gohan growled at them. Everyone was startled by his sudden outburst and animalistic behavior.

"If I find one hair on her head misplaced! I will personally send you off on your journey to the otherworld!" The class mumbled while Lime walked over to her desk, being pursued by Gohan. He started to apologize for never visiting but Lime cut him off with a shake of her head. As soon as they sat down, Lime simply said, "Forget about it. Let's just talk about the here and now." The teacher acted as if nothing were happening and just continued on with the lesson allowing them to talk. He laughed for the first time in years! It felt so good, and he didn't want to stop. His conversation was rudely interrupted by a blonde guy who flicked an eraser at his head, an eraser which Gohan caught and flicked back at the man. He turned around and glared at him earning a yelp. "You realize you could tap me on the shoulder if you wanted my attention?" The blonde gulped and then replied, "Um… My names Sharpner and the one who was taking pictures of you is Erasa… And the one glaring daggers at you is Videl…" All Sharpner got in response was a quick "I don't care" and then the mysterious boy resumed talking to Lime.

"Gohan! Those are my friends! Be nice…" For some odd reason he couldn't help but follow Lime's wishes. He mumbled "Hi" to Erasa and Sharpner but when he looked at Videl he noticed she was royally pissed.

"You don't care? Do you know who I am?" she usually didn't care to flaunt her birth right but this guy pissed her off. He gave her an "I don't know" and an "I don't care" look. She looked completely shocked, "You heard my name right?" His face was becoming impassive showing just how tired of this conversation he was. "The name Satan, ring a bell?" He shook his head. Now everyone besides Lime was staring at him like he was retarded. "Videl Satan, Daughter of Hercule Satan, Savoir of the world, destroyer of Cell?" He burst out into laughter, "That oaf? The world thinks he beat cell? Your killing me I'm gonna die from laughing." If it were possible Videl would have had steam flowing out of her ears. She tried to talk to him but instead he turned around and continued talking to Lime, ignoring everything she had to say to him, until the bell rang.

**~Psycho~**

**Did I say Gohan would be less foul mouthed? Well he is… But just a little less… He will become better as the story progresses. **

**Is the question, what the heck is a c-pod running through your mind? If it is then please use common sense.**

**Saiyaman gig? But isn't GOHAN saiyaman? Nope, but who is? And what the hell is a Miss Bulma? That question and more will be answered… most likely next chapter…**

**Why does everyone wanna see Bulma and what idea did Chichi get? Will this idea involve a frying pan? Is that child abuse? Is it excusable to say to social services, but my child can take it? These questions and more will most likely be answered… not next chapter.**

**Any votes on his next two classes?**

**Any thoughts on how in character I kept them?**

**Any scenes I should add to the story?**

**Any other thoughts and ideas? Comments questions? HELP ME I'M LONELY!**

**There will be a few comedic moments involving characters from other animes so please, if you feel I should add some character interaction with someone from a different series feel free to suggest it, however these moments will be kept as brief scenes and not really impact the plot of the story at all.**

**If you see any grammar errors I missed (it is hella hard to beta your own story) please let me know.**

**I'm also pretty bad at writing length, if you have any suggestions on how to increase the length of the chapters please let me know.**

**Did I say a week to a year for the next chapter? Yes I did, and that time period really depends on my motivation, this is not a threat merely an acknowledgement of my laziness. Chapters do somewhat depend on reviews, for without reviews, where the heck is my motivation?**

**Anyway, 'till next time!**


End file.
